Crónica de mi boda
by Caris Bleu
Summary: Si algún día le preguntarán cómo fue su boda, daría un largo suspiro y lo resumiría en tres palabras: una hermosa locura. Claro que sí y que lo llevó al borde del colapso y eso que él se consideraba un hombre que tenía el control de todo, bueno, casi todo.


**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Crónica de mi boda**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Si algún día le preguntarán cómo fue su boda, daría un largo suspiro y lo resumiría en tres palabras: una hermosa locura. Claro que sí y que lo llevó al borde del colapso y eso que él se consideraba un hombre que tenía el control de todo, bueno, casi todo.

Como todo acontecimiento este no era la excepción y una larga lista de hechos lo conformaban. He así como toda la locura que inició hacía meses comenzó a llegar a su _peak_ el día antes de la boda, cuando se dio cuenta que la idea de que las novias eran las histéricas no solo se le podía atribuir a ellas, sino que también a los novios, algo que él jamás recocería por más que hubiesen pruebas que mostrarán lo contrario.

_**~Día anterior a la boda**_

—Esa cosa vale mi sueldo… ¡multiplicado por 10!

Eriol Hiragizawa sonrió a la joven que los estaba atendiendo y llevó a su amigo a un lugar más tranquilo.

—Ya, sé que me dirás… "Relájate, no debes alterarte", pero ¿cómo quieres que me relaje si la maldita boda es mañana? No sé en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de casarme.

—¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?

—No, nunca me he arrepentido de mis actos, soy…

—"Un Li, y los Li no se arrepienten de nada" —habló Eriol emitiendo el discurso que todo quien conociera bien a Shaoran Li se lo sabía de memoria—. No sé en qué momento Sakura pudo enamorarse de ti.

—Hey, me ama y yo igual, pero estoy colapsando, Sakura me ha confiado muchas cosas de la boda, mi traje que no lo he visto aún, el tema de las argollas, y yo quiero… ¡Mierda! —agarró de los hombros a su amigo y comenzó a sacudirlo—. ¡Las argollas! Debía haber ido ayer a buscarlas… Sakura me matará.

—Calma, muchacho, estás peor que una novia histérica.

Suspiró.

—No exageres, Eriol —volvió al mostrador donde la joven que los atendía seguía esperándolos—. Lo llevo —señaló el anillo decorado en jade y plata—. No le di a Sakura un anillo de compromiso y debo dárselo, se merece todo, si pudiera darle el cielo, se lo daría, más aún porque ha llevado tan bien el tema de la boda, no sé cómo puede andar tan tranquila por la vida.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—Voy a vomitar.

—¡Oh, no! No vomitarás encima de este hermoso vestido que he hecho con mis propias manos… ¡sudor y sangre hay en este vestido, Sakura!

La aludida cerró sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a inspirar y espirar varias veces hasta que finalmente logró controlar sus nervios.

—¿Es así como toda novia se siente el día anterior a su boda? —preguntó a su prima.

—Mmm —la chica alzó su índice—. Mira, no lo sé, yo aún no me caso, pero he recibido a muchas novias en busca del vestido de sus sueños para su boda y sí, algunas son iguales a las mujeres que salen en ese programa que se llama novias histéricas, ¿recuerdas que vimos un capítulo?

—Oh, sí —la chica puso cara de espanto—. Quedé en shock… Tomoyo, ¿parezco una novia histérica?

Tomoyo abrazó a su prima y mejor amiga que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

—Eres una novia hermosa, solo un tanto sensible y estresada, pero no histérica.

Sakura secó un par de lagrimillas que cayeron por su rostro.

—Me siento agobiada con todo, que el banquete, que la organización de las mesas para los 300 invitados, sí ¡300!, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo soñaba con una boda pequeña, pero la familia de Shaoran es gigante, vendrán hasta unos tíos que viven en Roma —suspiró—. Y eso no es todo… Shaoran me tiene preocupada, parece otro, todo le molesta, por eso mejor no le digo nada.

Sakura se sentó con cuidado en un silla agradeciendo con una sonrisa las palabras y el abrazo de Tomoyo, apenas lo hizo se sacó los zapatos de tacón que le mataban sus pies, ella apenas usaba tacos de 5 cm, pero los zapatos eran de 12 cm y rogaba a los dioses no hacer una caída épica cuando estuviera caminando hacia la especie de altar que tendría en su boda en medio de la naturaleza.

—Tomoyo, aún me da vueltas el tema de la boda… en un principio queríamos una tradicional…

—Así es, pero creo que está perfecto como está, tu boda será única y por ello especial, deja a un lado esos pensamientos, sé que dices eso por el comentario de tu futura suegra, pero ya sabes, ellos son un tanto conservadores y querían algo así.

—Ieran quería algo tradicional, pero chino, yo no soy china, y a Shaoran le da lo mismo… como todo en esta boda.

—Sakura, basta, es entendible, una es la que más se encarga de ver las cosas, los detalles en sí, si le preguntas qué color prefiere para manteles y les das a escoger entre rosa o rosa palo, te dirá que cualquiera ya que los dos son rosados, ¿entiendes? —Sakura asintió lentamente—. Deja esos pensamientos y disfruta de lo que queda de este día y mañana será _tu_ día, así que sonríe y ven para acá, hay que hacerle los últimos retoques al vestido, ya que a la señorita se le ocurrió comer comida chatarra dos días seguidos y he aquí los resultados.

Sakura negó con la cabeza tratando así de sacar los pensamientos que le generaban preocupación.

—No sé que haría sin ti, Tomoyo, gracias por todo, eres la mejor planeadora de bodas.

—Gracias, y hazme caso, todo saldrá bien.

Asintió sonriente, confiaba que Shaoran haría bien las cosas y que finalmente el día de mañana se casaría y podría relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Bajó del auto de su amigo con premura, estaban en el lugar donde encargaron las argollas y para su pesar estaba cerrado.

—¡Mierda! Necesito esas argollas —gruñó a la puerta del local, toco el timbre cinco veces seguidas y nadie salió.

—Quizás estén tomándose un descanso —comentó Eriol tratando de calmar a su amigo—. Aunque siendo ya las 7 de la tarde, debe estar cerrado.

Shaoran llevó sus manos a su cabeza y tras dar un largo suspiro volvió al auto.

—Soy el peor novio del mundo, mañana es sábado y de seguro abrirán tarde.

—La boda es a las 6 de la tarde, tienes tiempo.

—Ni siquiera he visto el traje, al menos ya tengo el anillo de Sakura —suspiró.

—Tengo muchos trajes, y somos de la misma talla, yo te presto uno.

—Cuando dejas el papel de cabrón me caes un poco mejor, Eriol.

—¿Cabrón? No soy el único aquí, en fin, vamos, nos espera el último ensayo.

—¿Otro más? Dile a Tomoyo que deje de joder, me tienen harto con esos ensayos, no entiendo cuál es el propósito de ellos, lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a Sakura, para eso no se necesita ensayo.

—Cosas de chicas, Tomoyo sabe lo que hace, ¿se te olvida que es planeadora de bodas? Trabaja en esto y además diseña vestidos.

—Veo tus ojos brillar desde acá —bromeó—. ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio?

—Pronto, estoy esperando el momento ideal, quiero sorprenderla, su mundo son las bodas y de seguro tiene conocimiento de todos los tipos de propuestas, yo quiero darle algo único.

Shaoran rodó los ojos.

—Espero que no demores tanto en buscar ese "momento especial" que dices, o Tomoyo se aburrirá.

—Tienes una suerte, insisto, no sé cómo Sakura se enamoró de ti, eres lo menos romántico que existe y odias las cosas empalagosas.

—Eriol, tú eres una especie de lord inglés con un nivel de romanticismo y caballerismo que me genera nauseas, yo no soy así, pero tengo mis cosas buenas, por algo Sakura me quiere.

Sintió su celular vibrar, vio la pantalla y el rostro de su querida Sakura aparecía en el de fondo anunciando que lo estaba llamando.

Con alegría tocó la pantalla para contestarle a su amada.

—_¡Shaoran! —gruñó su novia._

Okey, Sakura estaba furiosa.

—Ehh, Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

—_¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! Hace 40 minutos que el ensayo debería haber comenzado, y ni tú, ni Eriol han llegado._

—Vamos en camino —le hizo una seña a su amigo para que tratara de acelerar un poco—. En 15 estamos allá, lo siento, amor.

—_Mañana me vengaré… es broma, solo llega pronto, estoy cansada y quiero dormir._

—Descuida, y perdón.

—_Por lo menos ya estamos listos, las argollas hay que entregárselas a Tomoyo, me dijo que ayer no se las fuiste a dejar._

Tragó pesado.

—Lo olvidé, pero hoy se las paso.

Eriol comenzó a reírse y hacerle muecas de que estaba muerto. Un golpe en la cabeza de su amigo fue el santo remedio para que este dejara de burlarse de su persona.

—_Está bien, nos vemos en un rato._

Cortó la llamada soltando un largo suspiro.

—Me matará.

—Shaoran, no puedes temerle a tu novia, Sakura ni siquiera es capaz de matar a una mosca.

—No, se enfadará y me matará, no se te ocurra comentar algo del traje, ni menos sobre las argollas, me acercaré a Tomoyo y le diré que mañana se las iré a dejar y que si Sakura le pregunta por ellas que le diga que ya se las entregué.

—Eres un puto mentiroso.

—Aprendí de alguien.

Eriol negó con la cabeza. Al cabo de 15 minutos estaban ingresando al lugar donde se daría la boda. Le estaban dando los últimos detalles a la decoración, y con cierta admiración observó todo, no había dudas que la boda sería hermosa. Las flores de cerezo y las orquídeas reinaban en los jardines en donde se llevaría a cabo el gran evento.

Divisó a Sakura quien se encontraba acomodando los centros de mesa junto con Tomoyo.

Como siempre lucía hermosa, sus ojos verdes y sus largas pestañas eran el centro de su hermoso rostro, y su cabello largo y castaño que tanto le gustaba estaba tomado en una alta coleta.

Se acercó con cautela y sin que se diera cuenta la rodeó por la cintura y como siempre Sakura dio un salto y luego comenzó a reír.

—Aún me sigo asustando cuando haces eso —habló para luego besar a su novio.

—Me gusta ver tu expresión de asustada y luego esa sonrisa.

—Ay, me encantan, se ven tan adorables —comentó Tomoyo con una mirada de ensoñación que duró microsegundos—. Sin embargo, ahora los molestaré, el ensayo debe empezar así que Shao ve junto a Eriol al altar, y Sakura, ven conmigo.

Se despidieron con un corto beso, Shaoran se fue gruñendo, hacía más de una semana que no tenía alguna especie de intimidad con su novia, y más aún _esa_ especie de intimidad, tenía que conformarse con verla un momento, y él ya estaba hartándose de la situación.

—Cambia esa carita, desde mañana volverá a ser tuya.

—Eso espero.

El ensayo duró una hora y media, cuando finalmente Tomoyo gritó "¡Perfecto!" Todos comenzaron a celebrar ya que estaban más que cansados, pero lamentablemente Tomoyo amaba la perfección y hasta que no salieran las cosas como ella quería nadie de ese lugar iba a salir.

Tratando de no ser visto por Sakura, se acercó a la planeadora de la boda quien hablaba con una de sus asistentes.

—Tomoyo, yo…

—Mañana a las 3 de la tarde quiero esas argollas.

Quedó perplejo, ¿cómo diablos sabía?

Una brujita con cara de ángel, a Tomoyo no se le escapaba nada.

—Está bien, y perdona la demora.

—Shaoran, sabía que no las tenías, te conozco, así que no falles o atrasarás las cosas, claramente no le diré nada a Sakura.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

—No hay de qué, ahora ve y despídete de ella, bríndale una sonrisa y dile que todo saldrá bien.

—A sus órdenes, Señora —volteó lentamente como si fuese un militar provocando la risa en la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas.

Buscó a Sakura para hacer lo que Tomoyo le había dicho, la castaña se encontraba con su madre conversando de seguro cosas en relación a la boda.

—Perdonen la interrupción —habló mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura—. ¿Viniste en auto?

—No, me vine con Tomoyo, ¿por qué? —preguntó la chica con cierta curiosidad.

—Quería ir a dejarte.

—Me iré con mi hermano y mis padres —le informó.

—Yo te voy a dejar —comentó sonriente.

—Pero, Shaoran…

—Y vámonos de inmediato —interrumpió llevándosela rápidamente no sin antes despedirse de la madre de Sakura.

Eriol negó con la cabeza y Shaoran le mandó una mirada que podría generar la cuarta glaciación en la tierra.

¿Qué tenía de malo intentar estar a solas con su novia?

Nada.

Con rapidez salieron del lugar, ya sentía venir la voz de la amatista diciéndole que Sakura se iría con ellos porque tenían que ver alguna cosa de la boda.

¡Al diablo!

Le abrió la puerta a Sakura dándole un empujoncito suave para que se apurara. La castaña frunció el ceño y miraba con cierta extrañeza a su novio, y más aún cuando este corrió hacía la puerta del conductor y entró con una rapidez admirable.

—¿Qué te sucede, Shaoran?

Y su pregunta quedó en el aire, Shaoran aceleró abandonando el recinto con rapidez.

—Sé que escuchaste mi pregunta, ¿qué te pasa? Andas muy extraño.

—Necesito estar contigo a solas, ni siquiera hemos podido disfrutar de toda esta situación durante las últimas semanas, apenas nos vemos y eso me tiene un tanto molesto.

—Gruñón, querrás decir, pareces una bestia, Shaoran, te he llegado a desconocer.

—Amor, tú sabes que no soy así.

—Lo sé, es solo que… no me gusta mucho esta faceta tuya.

—A mí menos, Sakura.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña luego de 40 minutos, entre medio de conversaciones y risas que realmente extrañaban.

Bajaron del auto y apenas Sakura comenzó a despedirse Shaoran la interrumpió.

—¿No me dejarás pasar? —preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Estoy muy cansada, Shaoran, solo quiero dor…

La interrumpió con un beso que de inmediato comenzó a profundizar, bajando sus manos a la cintura pequeña de su novia la acercó más a su cuerpo. Dejó por un momento la dulce boca de Sakura para dejar cortos besos en el cálido cuello de la castaña, lamentablemente Sakura comenzó a alejarse cosa que no logró porque él apretó el agarre.

—Shaoran… no, estamos frente a mi casa, no dentro de ella, y hay gente pasando por acá.

—Entremos.

—Shaoran, estas peor que un adolescente —le espetó Sakura con humor.

—Sí, pero quiero estar contigo…

—Van a llegar mis padres…

—No sería la primera vez que nos encuentran en medio del acto…

Sakura le dio un golpecito en el pecho mientras su rostro mutaba al rojo y en todas las tonalidades que existiesen de dicho color.

—No me recuerdes eso, morí de la vergüenza.

—Te ves adorable toda colorada… Sakura, vamos…—volvió a besar el cuello de la castaña—. Sé que también quieres.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse, y juntando toda la voluntad que tenía se zafó del agarre de su novio.

—Pero no podemos… te recompensaré, ¿bueno? Ahora te irás a tu hogar, descansarás y nos vemos mañana a las 6 de la tarde, te amo.

Sakura ingresó a su hogar dejando a Shaoran en la entrada con una cara de completa desilusión.

¡Maldita boda!

Subió a su auto más que fastidiado, quería que todo pasara rápido, no solo porque quería estar con su novia sino porque ya estaba agotado de toda la situación, nunca dimensionó lo que abarcaba la palabra boda, pero pese a todo, no se arrepentía, él quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer que amaba y que lo quería y aceptaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes, y si para eso debía aguantarse todo lo que estaba pasando, lo haría una y mil veces.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

_**~El gran día**_

Bebió su café con leche acompañado de la agradable lectura del periódico. Eran cerca de las 10 y media de la mañana y extrañamente su ánimo era bueno, hasta feliz.

A los minutos el timbre retumbó en todo su hogar, de seguro era Eriol con sus amigos que venían a verlo. A los chicos no los veía desde la fiesta de despedida de soltero que le hicieron la semana pasada, despida en la cual terminó tirado en la azotea del edificio en el cual vivía Eriol junto a una botella de champagne y con un dolor de cabeza que esperaba nunca más volver a tener.

Oh, sí, tenía unos grandes amigos, los mejores.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con 4 rostros que conocía bien.

—¿Cómo está el novio del año? —preguntó Eriol muy sonriente.

Sonrió a modo de respuesta y les hizo una seña para que ingresaran a su hogar.

—Las chicas ya partieron rumbo al departamento de Tomoyo —informó Takashi Yamazaki, novio de una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, Chiharu, que también era una de las damas de honor de la boda.

—Las mujeres sí que demoran en arreglarse, fíjense que son las 10 y media y la boda es a las 6 de la tarde —comentó otro de sus amigos, Ryu.

—Yo pienso que debemos ir a desayunar a la cafetería de al frente, olvidarnos de la boda, y así te relajas, hermanito —comento Yuga Li, hermano menor de Shaoran, quien era otro de sus mejores amigos.

—Apoyo la moción, muero de hambre así que vamos —habló nuevamente Ryu.

—Acabo de tomar desayuno —informó Shaoran a sus amigos.

—¿Y? Igual comerás, así que vamos.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de su hermano partieron rumbo a la cafetería, entre medio de risas, burlas y una entretenida conversación dieron las 12 y media de la tarde. Con premura Shaoran abandonó la cafetería seguido de los chicos que seguían conversando sobre las cosas malas y buenas de casarse.

—¿Podrían apurarse? —preguntó un tanto harto—. Tengo que ir a buscar las argollas, demoraré cerca de dos horas, además debo pasar donde Tomoyo.

—Nos quedaremos en tu apartamento esperándote —comentó Yuga.

—Está bien —le lanzó las llaves de su hogar a su hermano—. No jodan, soy capaz de golpear al que se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería.

—Descuida, somos unos ángeles, ahora ve, ya te estás poniendo histérico.

—Eso es para las chicas, no para mí porque…

—"Somos unos Li", vete de una buena vez —agregó con humor Yuga dándole un golpe en la espalda a su hermano quien no alcanzó a devolverle la acción con otro ya que Yuga salió corriendo.

—Cabrón, y eso que es mi hermano —susurró.

A eso de la 1 y media de la tarde estaba retirando las benditas argollas, al menos ya sacaba otra cosa de la lista. Pasadas las 3 llegó a una casa antigua de dos pisos, de paredes blancas y techo negro que tenía un letrero gigante:

"Bodas Daidouji"

Ingresó con rapidez, una de las asistentes le dijo que esperara ya que Tomoyo se encontraba ocupada hablando con el fotógrafo de la boda.

Esperó impaciente hasta que por fin la vio salir de la oficina.

—A las 5 te quiero ver en el lugar sacando fotos a todo.

—Sí, ahí estaré —afirmó el fotógrafo de cabellera rubia y ojos miel.

Apenas este se fue Tomoyo le hizo una seña para que ingresara a la oficina.

—Kerberos, es un excelente fotógrafo, el mejor de Tokio, y lo contraté especialmente para tu boda.

—Ahora veo, por eso cobraba tan caro.

—No seas tacaño, Shaoran —le espetó la amatista, de inmediato rodó sus ojos sin poder controlarlo—. Ahora a lo importante.

Con una sonrisa en su cara Tomoyo esperaba las argollas que fueron arrebatadas de sus manos en menos de un segundo.

—Hermosas, ¿viste la inscripción que tiene cada una?

Claramente era la persona más despistada del mundo, ni siquiera se había fijado en ese detalle.

Dos "S" estaban inscritas en el anillo de cada uno. Sonrió, siempre se burlaba de lo romántico que era Eriol, pero el igual en ciertas ocasiones lo era, recordaba perfectamente cuando cumplieron un año de noviazgo y fueron a la playa y en una roca él hizo las dos S una sobre la otra a modo de expresar su amor hacia Sakura.

—Están perfectas —habló luego de unos segundos.

—Ahora puedes irte, faltan 3 horas y tienes que arreglarte.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Como toda novia, ansiosa y con cierto nerviosismo, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Dile que ya quiero verla junto a mí.

—Se lo diré.

Llegó cerca de las 4 a su departamento.

Y… quería matarlos.

Había cerca de 5 cajas de pizza en la mesa del comedor y otras en el suelo, además de un bullicio de grandes proporciones ya que sus amigos estaban vueltos locos jugando con su Xbox.

—¡Eriol! ¡Eres un fracasado! ¡Ahí es donde debes lanzar la pelota, no al otro lado! —le señaló Yuga aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que jugara bien.

Con fastidio se acercó a la Xbox y la apagó. El grito de todos se debe haber escuchado en todo el continente.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Ryu quien miraba casi con lágrimas en los ojos la Xbox.

—¡No guardamos la partida! —se lamentaba Yuga.

—Y a mí qué, son pasadas las 4 así que muevan sus traseros.

Dejó que sus amigos pasaran uno por uno al baño a ducharse mientras el intentaba ordenar algo su departamento, habían algunas latas de cerveza vacías tiradas en suelo y cajas de pizza por todos lados.

Se esperaba dicha escena en un par de adolescentes, pero ellos tenían 26 años, no 16, Yuga era menor, pero solo por 3 años, de seguro fue él de la gran idea.

Negó con la cabeza.

Eran todos iguales.

—Tú turno —le habló Eriol—. Yo termino de ordenar.

—¡Vaya! Pareces todo un Lord.

—Y tú un plebeyo —Shaoran soltó una carcajada—. Ve a ducharte, dejé los trajes en tu cuarto, ahí ve cuál escoges.

Se dio un baño de agua fría con la mayor calma del mundo, tras escoger el traje que usaría comenzó a vestirse, todo iba bien hasta que llegó a la chaqueta.

"_Mierda"_

—Hey, mujercita, ¿estás listo? —escuchó preguntar a su hermano.

Sus 4 amigos interrumpieron en su cuarto.

—No me cierra.

—Nah, ¿engordaste? —bromeó Takashi generado la risa en los demás, menos en Shaoran.

—Creo, no cierra.

—A ver —Eriol se acercó a su amigo y revisó la talla de la chaqueta—. Sí, engordaste, supuestamente tenemos la misma talla.

—El estrés de la boda —comentó Yuga—. Ni Sakura, te creo que ella hubiese subido de peso, pero tú no, hermano… —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Esto tiene que saberse.

—Ni te ocurra sacarme una foto y publicarla en facebook, con la foto que subiste de mí tras la despedida de soltero tuve más que suficiente, menos mal que Sakura lo tomó con humor.

—Eres un aburrido, hermano… ¿qué harás? Yo soy más bajo que tú, así que este traje no te quedará, Takashi es de tu porte, pero es bastante más delgado, y Ryu, junto a todos sus músculos… imposible.

—Tendré que ver otro.

—O no te pones chaqueta —propuso Takashi.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo voy a estar sin chaqueta?

—Llamaré a Tomoyo, ella siempre tiene la solución a todo —comentó Eriol marcando el número de su novia.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación, Shaoran comenzó a registrar su closet, debía tener algún traje decente. Encontró una chaqueta en azul marino, pero el pantalón no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Listo —observó a Eriol expectante—. Le debes a Tomoyo una salida a la playa grupal, dijo que tenías que llevarnos a todos.

—Está bien, no tengo opciones.

—Tomoyo te había hecho un traje, el cual ya viene en camino —informó Eriol generando asombro en el castaño.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hablamos de Tomoyo, con eso respondo tu pregunta —comentó Eriol con bastante orgullo.

A las 6 en punto estaban llegando, Tomoyo les recriminó la tardanza ya que debían estar a lo menos 15 minutos antes, además de decirles que por culpa de ellos su colón iba a explotar.

Tras lanzar toda su furia sobre los hombres los llevó con una gran sonrisa hacia los jardines: Sakura debía estar por llegar.

Y ahí se encontraba, finalmente se casaría, con cierto nerviosismo miraba la pérgola por donde debía aparecer en cualquier momento su amada novia.

Esperó... esperó y esperó.

Los chicos tomaron asiento ya que estaban cansados, Sakura llevaba 30 minutos de retraso.

—Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.

—Cállate, Takashi —masculló.

—Las novias siempre se hacen esperar, es la tradición —prosiguió Yamazaki ignorando las palabras de su amigo—. Aunque lo establecido como norma son 30 minutos, luego de eso la incertidumbre se hace notar, la gente comienza a murmurar —Shaoran miró a los 300 invitados que murmuraban—. Algunos se alejan para fumar algún cigarrillo —vio a algunos ponerse de pie—. Y las mujeres empiezan a especular que la novia se arrepintió y blah, blah, blah…

—Sakura no me haría esto… —habló convencido.

—Finalmente el monstruo hizo algo bueno y escuchó mis sabios consejos —miró con fastidio a Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura quien para conocimiento de todo el mundo nunca le agradó que su hermana fuera a casarse con Shaoran—. 45 minutos y no llega —informó sonriente Touya.

Quería aplastarle su rostro moreno con su puño, pero estaba tratando de comportarse. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Tomoyo, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

—Eriol, llama a Tomoyo, quizás le pasó algo —le pidió a su amigo con cierto nerviosismo.

Y el paseo de un lado a otro comenzó, mientras abría y cerraba sus puños, trataba de calmarse, pero no podía.

"_Ella va a llegar, Sakura no pudo haberse arrepentido, no Señor, de seguro se está tardando a modo de venganza... como ayer llegué tarde al ensayo... sí, eso debe ser"_

Cuando dieron las 7 su pseudo-tranquilidad se fue por un tubo.

Abandonó el altar con pasos largos y rápidos, caminó en dirección a la recepción seguido de sus amigos y de Touya Kinomoto, cuando advirtió su presencia el enojo aumentó.

—¿Te vienes a burlar, no?

El moreno rodó los ojos.

—Claro, nunca te parecí suficiente para Sakura, ahora has de estar feliz, ella me ha abandonado, así que disfruta, burlarte, ya me da lo mismo.

—Shaoran, debe haber pasado algo… —comentó Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

—¡Una hora! Si hubiese pasado algo ya lo sabríamos.

Sacó una copa de champagne y la bebió sin hacer pausa alguna.

—Sakura no vendrá, me acaba de dejar plantado, la gente se está yendo, ¿qué puedo hacer?... ¡Nada! ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Mis nervios están hechos mierda!

Se sentó en un sofá.

—La novia viene en camino, hubo problemas —informó Tomoyo quien estaba mirando la escena.

Y de una manera rápida sus sentimientos pasaron a la preocupación.

¡Bendito día, jamás lo olvidaría!

—¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde diablos está?! Tengo que ir, Tomoyo, déjame ir a buscarla.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora ella está bien.

—¡¿Cómo que ahora?! ¡Joder! Deja de ser tan críptica y dime de una maldita vez qué le pasó.

—Tuvo que ir al hospital, no se sentía muy bien.

Una especie de pito impactó en sus oídos y a los segundos su vista comenzó a nublarse viendo como los colores mutaban del gris y luego al negro.

Lo último que vio fue la cara de su hermano.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—Es el día de mi boda y me pasa esto —la castaña hizo un puchero.

—Pero ahora es cuando debes estar más alegre, hija, yo estoy… emocionadísima —la madre de la joven comenzó a tirarse aire y mirar hacia el cielo para evitar que las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos echaran a perder su maquillaje.

—Mamá, no llores —pidió acariciando el rostro de madre—. Si lloras, yo lloro… es solo que estoy en shock.

Tanto madre como hija estaban sentadas en una banca de una plaza mientras el conductor del automóvil cambiaba la rueda por otra nueva y con aire, ya que después de salir del hospital una de las ruedas se pinchó provocando que los nervios de la joven castaña llegaran a límites insospechados.

—Shaoran debe pensar que lo abandoné, debe estar hecho una furia, ¿imagínate? Y cuando le cuente sobre lo otro…

—Se emocionará, hija —completó Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

—Estamos listos —interrumpió el chofer del auto.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomando la mano de su madre ingresaron al automóvil, finalmente podría llegar a su boda, y rogaba a los dioses que nada volviese a ocurrir.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—Hombre gruñón ha caído, repito, hombre gruñón ha caído, se requieren refuerzos —informó Tomoyo desde su micrófono que le permitía estar en contacto con todos sus asistentes.

—_Mandaremos a primeros auxilios de inmediato_ —Tomoyo cortó la comunicación y se acercó al desmayado Shaoran.

—¿Pueden creer esto? Es de película, ya les avisé a mis primos de lo sucedido, nunca olvidaremos esto.

—¡Yuga! ¡Dios! Ustedes me sacarán de mis casillas —gruñó Tomoyo—. Traigan agua, Shaoran no reacciona.

Touya Kinomoto se acercó al castaño quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, siendo médico debía hacer algo: tomó su pulso mientras los demás esperaban con ansiedad y casi aguantando la respiración lo que el moreno fuera a decir.

—Sigue vivo, se debe haber desmayado por la impresión.

Y todos botaron el aire que llevaban conteniendo.

—Con agua lo despertamos —prosiguió Touya quien ahora le estaba dando unos golpecitos en el rostro de Shaoran a ver si así lograba reaccionar.

Apareció una de las asistentes de Tomoyo con un botiquín en mano y un vaso de agua. La amatista tomó el vaso y se lo entregó a Touya no sin antes advertirle que el agua tenía que ir en dirección al rostro y no a la ropa del novio.

Todos esperaban expectantes que el castaño reaccionara, Yuga seguía grabando como si de un rodaje de película hollywoodense se tratase.

Touya vertió el vaso en el rostro del castaño quien finalmente reaccionó.

—¡SAKURA!

—Hey, hey, hombre, tranquilo.

Shaoran se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar o mejor dicho, correr hacia la salida.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Tomoyo—. Hombre gruñón se escapa, repito, hombre gruñón se escapa, deténganlo.

De la nada aparecieron unos hombres de gran contextura que tomaron a Shaoran y lo trajeron de regreso.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Sakura! ¡Joder! ¡Déjenme!

Takashi Yamazaki se acercó a su amigo y le dio una cachetada.

—¡Qué mierda…!

—Listo, siempre quise hacer esto, y ya te tranquilizaste, soy un genio.

—Ganaremos un dineral con esto —expresó Yuga con una emoción desbordante.

—¿Qué estás grabando? ¡Apaga eso, Yuga! Soy capaz de darte un golpe.

—No puedes hacer eso, harás enojar a nuestra madre, más de lo que ya está.

Volvió a sentarse y se quedó callado mientras los demás trataban de animarlo.

—Amigo, Sakura está bien y debe estar por llegar, tuvo un desperfecto en el auto —le habló Ryu.

—Anda, Shaoran, ¿no eres un Li? Demuéstralo, y cambia esa carita —comentó Takashi con humor.

—Es la que hay.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—_Novia llegando a puerto, repito, novia llegando a puerto _—se escuchó decir en el comunicador que tenía la amatista.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—A sus puestos, ¡ahora ya!

Todos corrieron mientras Shaoran iba a paso lento junto a Touya Kinomoto, escena bastante extraña dado que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

—Un día complejo, ¿no? —le preguntó Touya quien miraba hacia el altar de flores.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Querrás decir un día de locos? —corrigió Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sonríele a la vida, ahora tienes más motivos para hacerlo, y agradece que pese a todo te tengo estima o ya te habría sacado un par de dientes.

Frunció su ceño, ¿a qué se refería?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una canción. Sonrió al reconocerla, era la canción que le cantó a Sakura cuando le propuso matrimonio.

A los segundos la castaña apareció caminando del brazo de su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sintió como el aire se le escapaba, parecía un ángel, su ángel y mientras esperaba a que ella llegara a su lado una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente...

Se conocieron hacía unos 9 años, la primera vez que la vio fue en su día de cumpleaños número 17, caminaba a paso lento y con cierta pereza propia de los adolescentes, iba jugando con una piedra, pateándola como si fuera una pelota, y el grito agudo de una chica fue el aviso que tuvo para alzar la vista y luego ser arroyado por una bicicleta en colores rosa, pensó que se trataba de una niña, gran fue su impresión cuando vio que la niña era en realidad una adolescente de hermosos ojos verdes que generó en él de inmediato ciertas sensaciones propias de las hormonas de un chico de esa edad, la buscó como un loco desesperado, sin embargo, no la volvió a ver hasta que a los 22 años, en el campus de la universidad, chocaron nuevamente, por segunda vez fue arroyado por una bicicleta rosa y que manejaba una castaña de ojos verdes.

Y esta vez no la dejó escapar.

"_Why is true love hard to find, why does true love hide?"_ Sonaba en los jardines mientras una sonrisa de loco enamorado se posaba en su rostro.

Las pequeñas niñas que aparecieron delante de Sakura comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras lanzaban flores de cerezo por los jardines. La castaña sacó una gran carcajada a los presentes cuando a medida que se acercaba a Shaoran comenzó a mover los hombros haciendo un pequeño baile.

—Perdóname, ¿sí? —le dijo a Shaoran una vez que llegó a su lado.

—No hay nada que perdonar —le respondió dándole un beso en la frente—. Te ves hermosa.

"_But now I found you and I know that we will be, so very happy, if you could only see…That I was made for you and you were made for me"_

—Tú igual, muy guapo —la chica le acarició una de sus mejillas que estaba un tanto sonrojada—. ¿Te golpearon?

—Digamos que fue un regreso a la realidad.

La ceremonia fue breve ya que Shaoran con su forma bastante particular pidió que los casaran de una buena vez, para qué seguir alargando las cosas, ¿no?

—No era necesario el anillo, Shaoran —comentó Sakura mientras bailaban en la pista de baile.

—¿No? —preguntó mientras le daba una vuelta a la castaña—. Claro que sí… te lo mereces, sobre todo porque tendrás que aguantarme toda una vida.

—Será todo un desafío, señor Li.

—También para mí, señora Li.

Cuando iba a darle otra vuelta a Sakura esta lo detuvo.

—Estoy un poco mareada —le informó.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? Si quieres te llevo al hospital para que te den algo, aún sigue dándome vueltas ese tema, casi morí cuando escuché que habías ido al hospital.

—Lo sé, Yuga me mostró el video —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Maldito! —frunció su ceño.

—No te enojes con Yuga, es un amor… solo espero que nuestro bebé no herede tu carácter.

—Mi carácter es el que llevamos todos los Li y con mucho orgullo… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

—Tendremos un bebé, por eso tuve que ir al hospital, me desmayé y bueno... seremos padres.

Los abrazos de sus amigos y los chillidos de alegría de las mujeres no se tardaron en llegar, ¿era su impresión o todos estaban escuchando su conversación?

¿En qué momento la música había desaparecido?

Vio a Tomoyo sonreírle.

Achinó sus ojos.

Claro, ¿quién más que ella?

Era una bruja, de eso no había dudas, sin embargo, la estimaba y era una de sus mejores amigas.

Agradeciendo las felicitaciones de los invitados, tomó la mano de Sakura y la alejó de todos los abrazos. Cuando finalmente encontró un lugar a solas abrazó a su esposa llevando una de sus manos al vientre de la castaña.

—Seremos todo un equipo, la familia Li, suena bien, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque me gusta más la familia Li-Kinomoto.

—Toda la razón, eso es indiscutible... —por un momento se quedó hechizado en la mirada de su ahora esposa—. ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

—Claro que sí, yo igual te amo, Shaoran.

—¿Y "Los amo"?

La chico negó con la cabeza mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Entonces... los amo —dijo para luego besar a su esposa mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Y finalmente los hechos de su boda estaban llegando a su fin, que habían sido horas agobiantes, claro que lo fueron, llegó a desmayarse y eso nunca le había pasado en sus 26 años de vida, pero la alegría, la dicha que lo envolvía hacían olvidar cada momento del "terror" que había vivido; y claramente tenía una linda historia que contarle a su bebé y a los que vinieran después de él, porque este día jamás podría olvidarlo, ni él ni su querida Sakura.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

Recién salida del horno, una pequeña historia escrita con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, espero que les guste, y bueno, espero leer algún comentario de ustedes, no saben cómo me alegran, así sé si fue de su agrado o no.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Pd: La canción que aparece es de la banda "Eels" y se llama "Beginner's Luck" y fue la gran inspiradora para esta historia por si quieren escucharla, es una hermosa canción y no me canso de oírla.

¡Muchos saludos y feliz año nuevo!


End file.
